


联车 by柚子

by Morpheus525



Category: all丞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus525/pseuds/Morpheus525





	联车 by柚子

06

范丞丞煎熬地缩在床被中，仅存的意识他听见急促的一串又一串脚步声由远及近，接着是房门被冲开击到墙壁的撞击声。

“丞丞，丞丞。”

熟悉的呼唤声唤回了范丞丞的思绪，他睁开被眼泪润得湿透的眼睛，看着眼前模糊的人逐渐清晰，是他的坤，接着，他又看见蔡徐坤身后面色复杂的两个人，陈立农和林彦俊。

换做平时，范丞丞也许会觉得尴尬，但此时此刻，他想不得那么多，顾不上那么多，发情带来的欲望冲击着他的神经，他哭红了眼眶，未擦干的眼泪还挂在脸颊眼角，裸露在外的皮肤上还带着激情时遗留下来的痕迹，皙白的皮肤已经染上了明艳的粉色，修长的长腿夹着被子，臀缝隐隐约约露出的穴口，让人看了口干舌燥。

三人看着丞丞这副模样，鼻尖都是浓浓的甜橙气味，范丞丞颤抖着身躯，嘴里呜呜念念着三人的的名字，可alpha的自制力也是有限的，各自特有的信息素很快就充斥了整个房间，谁都想要占有丞丞，没有人退步。

可总要有人安抚范丞丞的身体，林彦俊穿过两人走到范丞丞面前，他的手掌虽没有陈立农那样宽厚，却也是修长宽大，他抚摸着范丞丞身体的每一个部位，像是在欣赏什么一件美妙的艺术品，然后爱不释手地抚摸身体的每一个部位，范丞丞的下颚十分明显，立体清冷的五官在此刻又染上了艳丽的粉色，还有范丞丞脖子上的那两颗痣，简直是点睛之笔，范丞丞本就是多痣体制，每次这两颗痣出现在林彦俊眼前，他都想要上去吻一吻，而现在，他终于亲吻到了范丞丞那两颗俏皮的小痣。接着是范丞丞的胸部那两处小豆豆，已然被揉搓到红肿，挺立着，他不忍心手指再去大力揉搓，只是微弱的用指尖划过，可是带来的快感却是微妙的。

林彦俊心疼范丞丞难耐的样子，实在是诱人至极，他要好好宽慰一下自己的宝贝，他俯下身子，在范丞丞的注视下将范丞丞的性器含住在自己的口中，舌头灵活得舔着范丞丞圆圆的龟头，舌尖时而在铃口打转，时而又去描绘龟头的形状，范丞丞哪里受得了这样的挑逗，声音哑成了动人的呻吟与喘息身体也在不自觉地发红发烫，每一次林彦俊的口腔收缩，都让他感觉自己的性器又肿胀了一圈，下意识地想要夹紧自己的双腿，可对方却蛮横地用两只强有力的双臂压着他的大腿，让他无法动弹，发酸的大腿根部和成倍增加的快感，几近让范丞丞奔赴情欲的顶峰。

蔡徐坤伸手揽住了范丞丞脖颈，而范丞丞也顺势勾上了蔡徐坤的脖子，他微微抬起了没有力气的身子，嘴唇与嘴唇的相接过后是情意绵绵的纠缠，范丞丞饥渴地汲取蔡徐坤嘴里的甜蜜，他仿佛得到了莫大的安慰，紧缩的后背舒展开来，激烈又热情地亲吻让他忘记了还有陈立农的存在。

正亲吻地热烈，一双宽厚的手掌从他身后拥住了瘦弱的后背和软乎乎的腰肢，原本覆在身上的被子已经不知所踪，粉嫩的乳尖被那双手捏住，范丞丞呜咽着颤抖起来，耳边的厚重的呼吸声让他辨认出那是陈立农，他的手臂微微加力，范丞丞整个人都贴上了陈立农的胸膛，而蔡徐坤也倾身贴近，范丞丞被夹着，身体带来的快感让他想要喘息，可蔡徐坤却没有要停下的意思，透明的津液从嘴唇间的缝隙沿着嘴角喉结一路滑下。

范丞丞断断续续地呼吸着稀薄的空气，他想要喘息，想要呻吟。可就在他思绪紊乱的时刻，身下的林彦俊也加快了嘴上的动作，他紧紧握着范丞丞的阴茎，嘴上的动作也没有丝毫放松与迟疑，他知道丞丞距离高潮也就差一点点，他想给丞丞最舒服最爽的快感，他的另一只手抓住了范丞丞的一只手，在猛烈的吮吸抽动中与他十指相扣，默默地给丞丞一点点安慰让其安心，范丞丞哪里受得了，再一次又一次地加深深度下到达了高潮，虽然他用仅存的力气推开了林彦俊，却还是将些许精液射到了林彦俊的下巴上。

范丞丞缩在陈立农的怀中，软绵绵的一团，情欲和高潮的刺激下他蹭着alpha的胸口，嫩滑的皮肤带来的触感让陈立农呼吸加重，他的手从乳尖离开，顺着胸部滑至富有弹性的肉臀，刚触碰到，他的手已然被淫水染湿，湿漉漉的双臀在房间灯光下闪着诱惑的水光，陈立农揉弄着范丞丞的臀肉，很快，范丞丞的臀部就出现了红色的指痕，柔软的臀部在陈立农的手中被捏成各种形状，范丞丞觉得舒服，微微压下腰肢抬起臀部，湿的一塌糊涂的小穴暴露出来，香艳的场景刺激着三个alpha的视觉神经。

蔡徐坤不满足只亲吻范丞丞的唇，他恋恋不舍地与其分开，牵扯出一长段银丝，他的丞丞皱着眉头，眼睛半眯含着汪汪的春水含情脉脉地看着他，呻吟从唇齿间泄露，男孩甜腻的嗓音像是某种魔咒，勾得蔡徐坤的舌尖一路下滑，在脖子上的两个俏皮小痣上亲吻舔弄，时不时还会用自己的牙齿轻咬摩擦丞丞的喉结。

丞丞本就敏感加上被三个alpha连续挑逗，让他更加难以自持，哪里还顾得上什么羞耻与矜持，一声又一声放荡的呻吟从喉间迸发，这似乎是对alpha们的奖赏，范丞丞觉得自己头皮发麻，像是被微弱的电流通过。

范丞丞扭动着身子，他清晰地感觉到自己的身后的小穴一直在汩汩流水：“不要......受不了了......不要.....要.....”

“丞丞到底是要还是不要？”陈立农轻咬着范丞丞的耳垂，含着耳珠发出渍渍的水声，范丞丞听得清清楚楚，他已经分不清到底是哪里的水声，他只知道自己的小穴已经润湿得乱七八糟，经过几次性爱的小穴此刻像长成熟的樱桃红艳得很，大量的蜜液被陈立农揉弄着流到了床单上。

“要......要....我要......”范丞丞眯着眼睛享受性器被林彦俊嘴巴套弄吮吸的快感，后穴被陈立农挤压揉按的快感几乎摧毁他的仅存无几的意志，而蔡徐坤则没有放过他胸前已经被手指和牙齿一同“摧残”至红肿的奶头，“坤，轻一点.....啊......我要不行了......”

陈立农听见范丞丞只唤了蔡徐坤，alpha心里很是不爽，话音未落，就蛮横地将手指直驱而入，三根手指在淫液的润滑下，滑顺地进入了后穴中，这一入进入的猝不及防，又湿又软的肉壁实在是紧致，急速收缩的，层层叠叠的吸附着他的手指：“丞丞的后穴真是温暖啊......”

挡不住的淫水直接顺着陈立农的手指手背流了下来，他感觉这肉道就像人呼吸一样一缩一缩，他并拢三指，轻柔地旋转着，然后慢慢寻觅什么似的逐渐深入，他也不着急，他要范丞丞细细感受他的手指在体内来回搅动的快感。

可是范丞丞已经无法慢慢来感受这密密麻麻的快感，他现在只想要如潮水般的冲击。

“求求你们，给我好不好......给我给我......谁的都好.....”

范丞丞的求饶让alpha们心生恻隐之心，蔡徐坤看不得范丞丞被情欲折磨到求救，他心疼的吻着范丞丞摇摇欲坠的泪珠：“丞丞，别哭.....”

说罢，蔡徐坤褪下了衣物，朝陈立农使了使眼色，看着陈立农手指拔出时翻动的穴肉，眼睛里蒙上一层让人捉摸不透的心思，他扶着范丞丞软软的腰肢，将自己的性器对准了范丞丞的穴口：“丞丞，哥哥进来咯？”

范丞丞还没有回复，蔡徐坤的性器就抵上了洞口然后毫不犹豫地直接插进，渴望已久的巨大性器一点点的推进，范丞丞也被内壁穴肉的摩擦而引得发出了舒爽的喟叹：“坤，再深一点......”听见丞丞主动要求深一些，蔡徐坤也不再压抑自己的霸道，直接插到了最深处，听见身下的男孩爽利的尖叫声以后，来回抽插起来，粗长的性器将范丞丞后穴塞得满满，每次拔出再插进去都能听见噗呲噗呲的水声。

一旁的陈立农看得眼红，将衣服也完全褪去，半跪在范丞丞的身侧：“丞丞，舔舔他。”平时奶里奶气温顺的男孩子此刻的语气却是强势且不容拒绝地命令着，范丞丞侧过头，伸出娇嫩的手，将男孩的巨物握在手中，然后张开了嘴巴，顺从地含住了已经涨得通红坚硬的性器，温暖湿濡的口腔包裹住了半根陈立农的性器，口腔内壁带来的暖意让陈立农抑制不住抬头地闷哼一声，冷静的脸染上些许红意，他缓慢敛下双目，从眼缝盯着吞吐着自己性器的范丞丞。

范丞丞半闭着双眼，在情欲的操控下，眼神都变得魅惑起来，清冷的脸颊早已被绯红占据，眼角的湿润提醒着alpha们，只是范丞丞满足的表现。

陈立农的尺寸实在是巨大，即使是控制着，他的龟头还是几乎顶到范丞丞的喉咙，虽然深喉让范丞丞很不舒服，但他依旧紧缩自己的嘴巴，束缚住顶撞的龟头，甚至开始主动迎合陈立农的动作，口腔内部的滑顺与舌头上的粗糙摩擦着陈立农的性器，温暖的津液一下一下被性器抽出，津液早已将自己的嘴巴和下巴给打湿，沿着弧线滴落在洁白的床单上，印染了床单一大块。

范丞丞如玉的白皙大腿夹紧蔡徐坤的腰胯，两条手臂挡在了自己的眼睛上，只留着一张嘴张张合合汲取空气，他任由蔡徐坤掐住腰，蔡徐坤摇晃着腰，性器每一下都顶到了最深处，蔡徐坤不是毫无目标地抽插，每一次总能顶到范丞丞的敏感点，性器一次次的摩擦着肉穴的内壁，而撑开的塞得满满的肉壁好像是天生为巨棒定做的，性器的一抽一插的抽送让范丞丞欲仙欲死，快感充斥着整个人的神经。

前后夹击的快感如潮水般向范丞丞涌来，而蔡徐坤的巨物不断准确撞击着范丞丞的敏感点，而且速度越来越快，嘴巴又被陈立农堵着无法说话，范丞丞只能伸手胡乱地拍着抓着蔡徐坤的手臂，可是alpha的强势气势已经被完全激发，他反手抓住了丞丞的手臂，拇指抚摸着丞丞手臂内侧的纹身，挺腰加快了身下的抽插速度：“丞丞，我们一起去好不好？”

“唔......唔.....好......”丞丞细弱的声音是从唇齿间流出的，陈立农知道范丞丞要到达高潮了，而他也是，他一刻也不想离开范丞丞温暖潮湿的唇齿，他爱极了范丞丞毫无章法的吞吐，即使是贝齿滑到性器的时候，也是轻轻柔柔的，没有疼痛反而是细细痒痒的刮蹭感，而且范丞丞乖顺地接受他的每一次深入，眼神迷离又含着浓浓的情欲望着自己，这让他好几次都差点忍不住交代出去。

接收到丞丞的同意以后，蔡徐坤总算是解放了自己强忍的欲望，之前他害怕丞丞会受不了，可现在得到允许就不一样了，他挺着腰胯拼命的朝前顶撞，直把范丞丞干得淫水四溅，淫液被迸溅地到处都是，蔡徐坤的小腹已经被浸得湿漉漉，剧烈的快感与撞击让范丞丞脑袋里一片空白，他弓起腰背，一双细长的媚眼已是流泪不止，嘴中的巨物堵住了他所有喘息与尖叫，只能可怜兮兮地从喉管中发出呜咽声。

“丞丞，我射里面好不好？嗯？”蔡徐坤贴在范丞丞的耳边，低沉地声音混杂着红酒馥郁的香气，口中虽然是白兰地的气味，可周身环绕的却是红酒与琴酒的气息，范丞丞酒量还不错，可现在的他是晕的是醉的，而他沉迷于这种醉，他已经沉沦了，而且不想离开这无底洞。

他在缠绵中微微点了头，得到的回应就是蔡徐坤的连续大力度的冲撞，研磨的巨棒加速，快感就似一阵又一阵的微弱电流，敏感通红的小穴就这样被干到高潮，抵挡不住的滴滴流水，蔡徐坤将整个身子都贴在范丞丞身边，肌肤相亲，他们脸颊蹭着脸，而密密麻麻的吻也落了下来，折磨得范丞丞小穴直接缩紧，层层叠叠的软肉包裹着抽搐，陈立农的性器又被含得深得可怕且刺激，津液淫液早已经淫靡地流出染湿了床铺。

蔡徐坤射出来的时候，立马用尖牙咬上了范丞丞后颈的腺体，将自己的信息素灌入，滚烫的精液全都射在范丞丞里面，在痛感快感的双重刺激下范丞丞也正好再一次登上了情欲的顶峰，他战栗着孱弱的身体，从龟头中又射出了少许精液在林彦俊的手掌中，嘴巴也不自觉地含紧了陈立农的性器，陈立农被这收缩打得猝不及防，发出一声沉闷地低吼，一股脑地直接喷发在范丞丞的喉管之中。

三个人都爱丞丞俊美容颜染红染湿的模样，爱他修长的身躯在压迫下扭动的样子，为他骚浪，为他淫叫，引来他们更加深沉的欲望。

发泄过后，范丞丞在三人的简单清洗下又回到了床上，蔡徐坤与陈立农将范丞丞搂在中间温存，温存之际，林彦俊转身又进入了浴室，他难耐迫切地想要释放自己的欲望，他完全可以现在将范丞丞压在床上再来一次，可他却也心疼，可情潮却一波又一波的涌向自己，他钻进淋浴间，打开了冷水的淋浴头，冰凉的清水就这样从头顶浇到了脚底，林彦俊的身上还穿着一件白色衬衫和未脱下的黑色修身长裤，凉水从头顶直坠而下，将衣服瞬间淋湿，不爽地黏在他健硕的身体上。

可凉水却很不争气，根本抵御不住火热的欲望侵袭，他伸出手解开了束缚自己的裤子上的拉链，巨大的性器早已挺立着跃跃欲试，可此刻他只能伸手自己来回撸动，仅凭着微弱的、微不足道的快感来缓一缓他躁动的内心。

林彦俊专心着解决自己的问题，凉水淋浴的声音也实在是过于响亮，范丞丞拖着软塌塌的身子走进浴室，他都没有发现，直至范丞丞钻进淋浴间从身后环抱住了林彦俊冰凉的湿透的身体，他才将模糊的意识收了回来，他闻到了甜蜜的橙子气味，是专属于丞丞的气味，他努力地强制着自己赶紧收回住自己的信息素，可他却听见身后的男孩低喃出声：“彦俊，不要压抑。”

不要压抑。

这句话像是一种解开了某种束缚，是一种解放，也是范丞丞给林彦俊的命令。

林彦俊转过身还想要劝解范丞丞回去好好休息，，话还没出口，一张温润的软唇就覆了上来，小舌灵活地直接卷入林彦俊的嘴唇甚至更深，淋浴头洒落的水砸在范丞丞裸着的肌肤，林彦俊怎会让范丞丞在冷水中与自己温存，便抬手关掉了开关，他回应着范丞丞青涩的吻技，很快就占领了上风，不经意间的移动，他现在已经将范丞丞禁锢在淋浴间的角落中，久久不愿意分离，实在是太甜了，甜到林彦俊好想将范丞丞直接打包带走直接藏起来不让别人找到如此尤物。

范丞丞被圈在怀中吻好久，好似度过了一个世纪那样久，最后被吻得呼吸不顺才攥紧手指用小拳头去捶林彦俊的肩膀，唇舌分离的时候，林彦俊下一秒就将湿热的舌头舔上了范丞丞的耳朵，耳朵是他的敏感点，这一舔与呼出的热气让他下意识地想要躲避，可是范丞丞却又不自觉地将耳朵露在林彦俊面前，既然自己投入了怀抱，林彦俊怎么也不会让范丞丞逃脱，他强势地将琴酒信息素往外释放，突然强烈的alpha信息素让刚刚经历过性事的范丞丞瞬间软了身子，从喉咙里哼出悦耳的呻吟，林彦俊听见了甜腻的哼声，嘴唇靠前就含住了圆润的耳垂，很快就被他吸得充血，范丞丞哼着细碎的声音，虽然轻微，却清晰地进入两人林彦俊的耳朵当中，他顺着耳根一路向下亲吻他的脖子和肩头，接着又去舔舐范丞丞美妙的锁骨。

嘴唇经过的地方，都被林彦俊留下了深深浅浅的吻痕，林彦俊忍得实在是太久，他已经无心进行更多的前戏，他的下身肿胀挺立着时不时与范丞丞的性器蹭到一起，凉水的冲刷只让两人之间的空气变得更加火热。

“丞丞，可以吗？”林彦俊苏到让人发软发酸的嗓音在范丞丞的耳边环绕。

“可......以......”范丞丞颤颤巍巍地回应，然后主动将一条腿抬起勾上了林彦俊的腰，媚眼如丝含着浓浓水雾地望着林彦俊幽深的眸子。

琴酒的信息素让范丞丞醉呼呼的，林彦俊的每一次撞击都让他好像在云端一样，此刻他的双腿已经完全缠绕上了林彦俊精壮的身体，背部压在大理石墙壁上，林彦俊不停地摇动自己的有力的腰，啪啪啪的撞击范丞丞的屁股，每次抽插都发出连绵不断的淫乱水声。而两人之间连接的部位也总是清晰可见一根粗大通红的性器一次又一次的全数贯插小穴，偶尔间还能看到硕大的龟头快速脱离小穴翻出艳红的穴肉，将娇小紧俏的穴口撑开，紧接着又是整根性器都被吞下。

丞丞在几近狂欢的快感下带着哭腔尖叫呻吟，身子在林彦俊的搂抱下瑟瑟发抖，林彦俊看着范丞丞高潮的脸颊心里倍感满足，下身的性器又涨大了几分，范丞丞本就受不了这样额抽插，现在又感觉到了身下巨物又大了些，快感之间又夹杂了些许未知恐惧带来的刺激，林彦俊九浅一深地挑逗让范丞丞难耐地唤着他的名字，臀部也在轻微晃动，可就是简单的移动，就让后穴的淫水汩汩外流，林彦俊每一次看似不经意地刮蹭着范丞丞的敏感点，得到的回应永远都是内壁的急速收缩，夹得林彦俊好几次就要交代出去。

“彦俊，我.....不行了.....我要去了.....唔.....”范丞丞的双腿已经完全使不出力气，只能勾着林彦俊的脖子任凭林彦俊如何处置自己。

“宝贝，我们一起去好不好？嗯？”得到颈窝间埋着的人点头答应，林彦俊也完全丢下了顾忌，一次又一次加快了冲撞不留余地，后穴被塞得满满当当，翻出的些许艳红娇嫩的穴肉带着流出的粘稠淫水，像银丝一样挂着然后滴落在瓷砖上，窒息的快感包围两人，在最后冲刺阶段，在同一时刻，两人一齐射了出来，滚烫的精液灌满了范丞丞的后穴，而范丞丞的性器也喷射出白浊的液体，落在林彦俊的腹肌上，场面淫靡。

范丞丞是真的没有了力气，他靠在墙壁上大口呼吸，脑袋里是一片空白，林彦俊心疼地揉弄范丞丞已经湿了的头发，细细碎碎的亲吻就这样落了下来，唇瓣温柔地安慰着范丞丞，然后开始帮范丞丞清洗身体，范丞丞也乖巧地配合，等到清洗完毕，范丞丞已将倚在林彦俊的怀中呼着平缓的呼吸，安静的模样和之前淫荡的样子完全不同，但一样的是不管是什么样子的范丞丞，都是最美好的存在。

换上浴袍的林彦俊给范丞丞也套了件浴袍，然后抱着清洗完的男孩回到了房间，蔡徐坤和陈立农已将换好了衣服坐在床边一言不发。

林彦俊轻手轻脚地将范丞丞放进被窝中，生怕一不小心吵醒了他，感受到温暖的范丞丞在被窝中缩了缩，嘴巴还像小孩子一样砸了咂嘴，这一幕场景美好静谧，换做任何人，都不会想要去打扰。

蔡徐坤，陈立农，林彦俊就站在床边看着熟睡的范丞丞，三人本想着今天要做出某些决定或者某种争夺，可现在看来，什么决定什么争夺都好像没那么重要了，甚至是没必要的。

 

因为，决定权始终都在范丞丞的手中。


End file.
